CAMlicious One Shots: I Didn't Quite Hear You
by I'mWritingBecauseOfCarlyShay
Summary: Carly waits in anticipation to hear what Sam has to say, pacing and nervous because she knows what Sam has to say. But what she doesn't know is all the awkward, tense, and funny moments that will come out of situation. At least she knows to listen carefully. Or does she? CAM one shot. Cute, hot, and funny. Enjoy!


**Here you go. Another CAM one shot. Hope you guys like it. I enjoyed writing this one. I think I captured the awkward, funny, and tense moments well.**

It was time. Sam had thought this scenario over a hundred times. She was prepared. At least she'd like to say she was. Truth is she could barely find it in her to even go through with it. She was on her way to Carly's apartment to tell her best friend everything. Yes, that she, Sam Puckett, was hopelessly in love with Carly Shay. Yes it was time to let it all out of the closet.

Sam felt her heart threatening to rip out her chest. The beats becoming quicker as she neared her best friend's apartment. Or ex-best friend. She smiled at the thought, that could either be heaven or hell depending on how to ends up. Ex-best friend had a deadly double meaning. It was either love or rejection. And Sam Puckett was the kind of person who wasn't afraid to take the risk to get what she wants.

Carly had a rough idea about what was going on, there were rumors after all. But she could barely believe it. What would Sam say? What would she say in response? She didn't know. She paced around in her room thinking about how she should react. What did she even think of it? 

The thought of Sam loving her in that way made her feel uneasy. She couldn't quite put an accurate description of it. There was a gag-reflex, but at the same time she couldn't bring herself to hate Sam. There was some part of her that wishes she could accept it. The best analogy she could come up with was that she took a whiff of a flower and found the smell delightful, but too strong and unexpected. Would she simply have a gag reflex and have a repulsed reaction or would she simply took in the sweet smell in a slower pace.

Carly looked at her watch, Sam was going to be here any second. The tension was killing her. How long was she going to take? Every second that ticked by made it harder and harder to keep herself calm.

All of a sudden she heard it.

*knock knock*

Carly's heart stopped for a moment, Sam gulped on the other side of the door right before Carly walked over and opened it.

"Hey Carls…" Sam said fiddling with her fingers.

"H-Hey" Carly stuttered with a delayed reply.

You could cut the tension in the room with a knife. They both knew what was happening. The was an awkward silence for a few moments. When it finally became too much Carly broke the silence.

"Come in. Let's sit down." She said nervously, taking a seat on the couch in a formal posture. Feeling just as uneasy as Sam was.

"Yeah uh…sure" Sam responded meekly. She felt so out of place, which was so strange. This place usually felt more like home than her actual house. She took a seat beside Carly, making sure she didn't sit too close. They were uncomfortable enough.

Carly looked down at her hands, fidgeting with them. She thought about what to say. Should she say

'what did you want to talk about?' No that was too generic.

'I've been hearing some rumors. ' No That sounded like she was interrogating her.

Then what? What could she possibly say. Her train of thought was cut off by Sam.

"Carls!" Sam said a little too loudly, making Carly jump and straighten her back completely. Like electricity just shot through her.

"Y-Ya?" Carly replied in a shocked nervous voice.

Sam took her shoulders and turned her friends body to her. "You said you'd hear me out right?" Sam said looking at her best friend straight in the eyes. It was extremely difficult for the both of them. Their faces both burning in a blush.

Sam felt her heart racing. She knew she must be blushing furiously, but she needed to say something now. Her mind raced, trying to find something to say. All she had to say was 'I love you. I love your personality. Your kindness Your charm. Your beautiful brunette hair. Your perfect figure. Your eyes that looked like they were windows to heaven. Your lips. Your beautiful kissable lips'. But should she say all of it

Carly gulped. There was silence for too long. "Sam?" She asked in a confused tone, her voice shaky. She was finding it hard to meet her eyes.

"Carl's. Hear me out. I…I…I mean…"

_Chiz I'm making her wait. What do I do? WHAT DO I DO? _ Sam thought in panic. She looked at her friend's lips. She panicked.

Sam pulled Carly by the shoulders into a kiss. Carly froze, unsure of what to do. She barely had time to register that she was being kissed. Carly's eyes opened wide, her eyebrows raised in surprise.

Sam could barely believe it either. It was too good to be true. She never wanted it to stop. Sam closed her eyes, melting into the kiss. Pulling Carly in more. She wasn't even thinking.

Carly tried to push Sam off her, but she was jut pulled in more by Sam. Sam easily overpowered her. She let out a muffled protest, opening her mouth.

But that just allowed Sam to sneak her tongue into Carly's mouth, the sweet wet contact forcing a muffled moan out of Carly.

Carly found herself melting into the kiss, her eyes closing. Her resistance crumbling away. She started moving her hand up to pull Sam's head closer but Sam separated them with a swift motion as reality hit her. They both breathed heavily, looking at each other. Both at a loss of words. What just happened?

"Carls..uhh..sorry" Sam said with a small pause. "You did say you'd hear me out." She finished with the feeble excuse, knowing it was a pathetic justification. Fearful and weary of what was to come. Did she ruin everything?

"Y-You didn't really say anything…" Carly replied wiping saliva from her lips and trying to regain her composure.

"Was that not enough of a message?" Sam asked with curiosity and fear.

Carly paused, taking a deep breath. She was still trying to regain her composure. Her mind still trying to catch up to the events that just happened.

Sam sat, feeling the weight of the world on her shoulders as she waited in anticipation. Whatever she said next would probably be the end of her. She felt like a deer in headlights. Frozen and stuck waiting for the inevitable doom that was to come. She screwed chiz up. She would never forgive herself. what was she thinking.

Carly averted her eyes , combing her hair behind her ear as she said "Well…." Carly started before pausing, her face blushing as she did so. "…maybe I just didn't hear you properly. "

Sam looked at Carly with a confused expression. "What do you mean?"

"I didn't quite hear you could you repeat what you…you know…said?"

Sam's look of confusion slowly turned into a wide grin as she put the pieces together. Did Carly really mean what Sam thought she meant?

"Do you mean I…I can you know…" Sam asked in an excited voice, pausing "repeat myself?" She asked innocently. But they both knew what she really meant.

Carly felt some hesitation, but nodded after a deep breath.

They both closed their eyes. leaning into a kiss as Sam started wrapping her arms around her.

The door knob turned and they both separated instantly, fixing their hair, trying to make themselves look as decent as possible. It was Freddie.

"Hey, what were you guys up to?"

"Just…talking."

"About what?"

Sam and Carly looked at each other and just smiled.

"What's so funny? Can you repeat what you said?"

They burst into a fit laughter.

**Please review. Makes every writer smile to see a review :)**


End file.
